jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JayDK103/Jay's Magic Hour
A blog detailing the results of Jay's Magic Hour, the magic sideshow to JayGT, based on Penn & Teller: Fool Us. Season 1 Semifinal # 1 Moved on: *Michael Vincent (Winner) *Ali Cook (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Benjamin Earl (Judges' Choice) *John Archer (4th) *James More (5th) *Richard Bellars (6th) *High Jinx (7th) *Noel Qualter (8th) Semifinal # 2 Moved on: *Jon Allen (Winner) *Piff the Magic Dragon (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Young and Strange (Judges' Choice) *Mark Shortland (4th) *Mathieu Bich (5th) *Graham Jolley (6th) *Daniel Madison (7th) *Alan Hudson (8th) Semifinal # 3 Moved on: *Cubic Act (Winner) *Soma (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Nick Einhorn (Judges' Choice) *Alan Rorrison (4th) *Damien O'Brien (5th) *Daniel Kramer (6th) *Morgan & West (7th) *Romany, the Diva of Magic (8th) Semifinal # 4 Moved on: *Gazzo (Winner) *Shawn Farquhar (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Brynolf & Ljung (Judges' Choice) *Colin Cloud (4th) *Chris Dugdale (5th) *Étienne Pradier (6th) *Manuel Martinez (7th) *Keelan and Charlotte (8th) Semifinal # 5 Moved on: *Marc Oberon (Winner) *Chris Cox (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Laura London (Judges' Choice) *Lee Hathaway (4th) *James Brown (5th) *Paul & Martin Daniels (6th) *Jack Taperell (7th) *David Masters (8th) *David Jay (9th) The Finals Benjamin Earl and Brynolf & Ljung were selected to return as Wildcards. Bottom 7: *Benjamin Earl *Ali Cook *Brynolf & Ljung *Jon Allen *Piff the Magic Dragon *Soma *Gazzo Top 5: *5th: Marc Oberon *4th: Shawn Farquhar *3rd: Michael Vincent *2nd: Chris Cox *Winner: CUBIC ACT Season 2 This season, the format changed. The season would start with five Quarterfinal episodes. The Top 2 from each week would advance into the Finals, while the 3rd and 4th placers from each week would advance into the season's sole Semifinal. Quarterfinal # 1 Moved on: *Xavier Mortimer (to Finals) *Shin Lim (to Finals) *Steven Brundage (to Semifinal) *Simon Pierro (Judges' Choice - to Semifinal) Eliminated: *Mike Hammer (Judges' Choice) *Illusionist Leon Etienne & Romy Low *Jon Armstrong *The Shocker *Brian Brushwood *Peter Boie *Noel Qualter Quarterfinal # 2 Moved on: *Mac King (to Finals) *Amazing Allison (to Finals) *Austin Janik (to Semifinal) *Norman Ng (Judges' Choice - to Semifinal) Eliminated: *David Regal (Judges' Choice) *Wes Barker *Matthew Holtzclaw *Kyle Knight & Mistie *Bill Cook *Richard Bellars *Handsome Jack Quarterfinal # 3 Moved on: *Kostya Kimlat (to Finals) *Michael Vincent (to Finals) *Joshua Jay (to Semifinal) *Chris Funk (Judges' Choice - to Semifinal) Eliminated: *Blake Vogt (Judges' Choice) *Greg Wilson *Jay Sankey *Nate Dendy *Frederick Falk *Trigg Watson *Jen Kramer Quarterfinal # 4 Moved on: *David Roth (to Finals) *Joel Meyers & Spidey (to Finals) *Mark Calabrese (to Semifinal) *Eric Jones (Judges' Choice - to Semifinal) Eliminated: *Levent (Judges' Choice) *Ben Seidman *Jade *Paul Vigil *Riley Siegler *Ran'D Shine *Scott Alexander & Puck Quarterfinal # 5 Moved on: *Suzanne (to Finals) *Reuben Moreland (to Finals) *Victor & Diamond (to Semifinal) *Jared Kopf (Judges' Choice - to Semifinal) Eliminated: *Nash Fung (Judges' Choice) *Bruce Gold *Derek Hughes *Rick Lax *Marcus Eddie *Francis Menotti *Chad Juros Semifinal Moved on: *Steven Brundage (Winner) *Jared Kopf (Judges' Choice) Eliminated: *Mark Calabrese (Judges' Choice) *Victor & Diamond *Eric Jones *Simon Pierro *Austin Janik *Joshua Jay *Chris Funk *Norman Ng The Finals Bottom 7: *Amazing Allison *Reuben Moreland *Mac King *Suzanne *Michael Vincent *Joel Meyers & Spidey *Jared Kopf Top 5: *5th: David Roth *4th: Kostya Kimlat *3rd: Xavier Mortimer *2nd: Steven Brundage *Winner: SHIN LIM Season 3 Quarterfinal # 1 *Shawn Farquhar *Michael Kent *Nathan Burton *Nathan Coe Marsh *Brett Loudermilk *Dan Harlan *Ryan Joyce *Robert Ramirez *Dominik *Joel Ward *Kyle Eschen Quarterfinal # 2 *Mahdi Gilbert *David and Leeman *Jibrizy *Rick Maisel *Felix Bodden *Alex Ramon *Greg Frewin *Vinny Grosso *Elliot Zimet *Arthur Trace Quarterfinal # 3 *Paul Gertner *Matthew DiSero *Rokas Bernatonis *Vitaly Beckman *Simon Coronel *Mac King *Matthew Laslo *Zabrecky *David Garrard *Kevin Viner Quarterfinal # 4 *Wayne Hoffman *Xavier Mortimer *Fielding West *Caleb Wiles *Kevin Hall, The Magic Maniac *Timon Krause *Kyle Marlett *The Evasons *Christopher Tracy & Jim Leach *Chef Anton Quarterfinal # 5 *Neil Croswell *Ben Young *Henok *Joseph Réohm *Brent Braun *Chris Rose *Charles Bach *Anthony Asimov *Angela Funovits *Ivan Amodei *Vince Charming Season 4 Quarterfinal # 1 *Richard Turner *Young and Strange *Kayla Drescher *Mike Super *Jonathan Burns *Chicken *David Caserta *Misty Lee *Shin Lim *Andi Gladwin *Jimmy Ichihana Quarterfinal # 2 *Hatfields *Matt Johnson *Siegfried Tieber *Jason Fields *Jessica Jane Peterson *Dyno Staats *Aiden Sinclair *Axel Adler *Dan Sperry *David Parr Quarterfinal # 3 *Jean-Pierre Parent *Naathan Phan *Richard Forget *Riccardo Berdini *Yan Markson *Ondřej Pšenička *Dennis Watkins *Jeff McBride *Kevin Li *Glenn Morphew Quarterfinal # 4 *Steve Marshall *Liberty Larsen *Jorge Blass *Paul Gertner *Sergio Starman *Sean Paul & Juliane *Jason Andrews *Eric Mead *Stuart MacDonald *Reza Quarterfinal # 5 *Kyle Littleton *Lion Fludd *The Beckers *Mike Bliss *Ekaterina *Javi Benitez *Ran Gafner *Patrik Kuffs *Todd Lamanske *Hector *Adam Wilber Category:Blog posts